Slough Creek (2.5)/Mission 5: Grow your Pups
The fifth objective of Survival of the Pack is to ensure you gradually fatten up your pups in preparation for a long and difficult journey. You and your mate have ensured the survival of your pack thus far, but your pups aren't yet big enough to endure a journey which will take you from your territory to a new home, where your pack will spend their summer. As such, you're now responsible for fattening up your pups. As before, it's important that your pups stay close to the den and that you and your mate continue to defend them in between fetching food and feeding them. Fatten 'em Up Depending on how far or near you are to elk hunting grounds, consider your strategy for this mission. Settlers at East Creek or Bison Peak Cutoff should make full use of the cattle ranch, while this is not advisable for players who settled at either Saddle Meadows or Aspen Heights without putting their pups at risk. If you choose to travel there, be aware that upon leaving the ranch, your mate will teleport to you, leaving your pups exposed to the threat of predators! Another option is hunting elk in nearby elk hunting grounds, though this can be tricky as your mate will be more inclined to guard the den while you are exploring or otherwise outside of your territory's vicinity. Another alternative is scavenging for elk carcasses, which takes much less energy and time thanks to scent vision, but consequently, it also means you'll be spending more time looking for carcasses after exhausting any found nearby and potentially traveling longer distances to find more. A good strategy involves feeding one pup all of the collected food, then the next until they each weigh 15lb. The third option is to simply leave hunting and scavenging to your mate at the cost of them feeding the hungriest pup(s) before the others. If you focus on one pup at a time, this can be useful if you're patient enough to wait for your mate to return and help with the process. You'll still need to focus your efforts on maintaining strong territorial markers to prevent predators and intruding stranger wolves from bothering your pack. When feeding your pups, keep in mind that their weight increases when their health reaches 100, not every time you feed them. Gallery Click an image to enlarge. Pupmissions grow intro (2.5).png|Mission #5 splash Pupmissions grow tutorial (2.5).png|Grow your Pups tutorial Pupmissions grow complete (2.5).png|Mission #5 complete Mission #6 Now that one, some or all of your pups have survived, it's time to move on to the final mission. :Final Journey Trivia *If you'd prefer to hunt and feed your pups without (much) assistance from your mate, if you are scavenging, after exhausting all nearby carcasses save and reload the file. This will regenerate carcass spawns, negating the need to go too far from your territory to scavenge. Repeat as needed. References Category:Single Player Category:Single Player/Guides Category:Slough Creek Category:WolfQuest Category:Objectives Category:Quests Category:Missions Category:Galleries Category:2.5